Coherent imaging methods have value for obtaining image-based data from distant objects. However, object motion on the order of the wavelength of light imparts interference features to the coherent signal. At the same time, atmospheric turbulence and other phenomena introduce wavefront errors in a laser beam directed at a distant object, especially if a focused laser beam is desired on the distant object.